


A Morning In Bed.

by Prawnie_S



Series: You Promised Me Forever [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark Castle, Establishing, F/M, Little Dialogue, The Enchanted Forest, Very wordy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5895448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prawnie_S/pseuds/Prawnie_S
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little add on to 'I Once Guarded My Heart'.</p><p>Belle wants Rumpelstiltskin to know more about her after he shared his story about his son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Morning In Bed.

Belle and her Rumple spent most of the morning tucked up in bed, incredibly reluctant to leave the comfort and their intimate embrace.

After Rumpelstiltskin had explained what had happened to his son, and why he needed the Dark One's magic, she was extraordinarily accepting. She had asked a few questions here and there, nothing too prying but he wanted her to know everything (and not just because of the magic of their new deal).

He told her of the curse that he needed Regina to enact and, while at first, she was horrified, she begun to understand that he would do anything to find his lost son. She had, however, made him promise that if he could find another way to get his son _without_ enacting the curse, he would use it.

Belle decided that she too would be open with her life. While she didn't have quite the heartbreak he had suffered, she told him of the death of her mother.

Her Mama was taken too early, by attacking ogres, and this world had lost the kindest of souls. She told him how brave her mother was and how her death had affected her father. He was always a protective man, but after losing his wife he became obsessed with keeping Belle safe.

King Maurice wouldn't let her out of his sight and if he had to, he kept her locked in her chambers. He planned to marry Belle to a knight called Gaston, which was partly for her safe keeping and mainly to strengthen his kingdom. Lord Alphonse, the father of the vain Sir Gaston, had a small army that he was willing to exchange for the hand of the princess. He did it as a political move, mostly. It meant his son would be the next king of Avonlea and the cunning Lord would have a higher standing in society (power meant _everything_ to this petty man).

Her Papa had agreed to the match quickly, despite much protest from Belle (the man she was ordered to marry was an idiot with a roving eye and she did _not_ love the fool). Gaston was a _brave_ man and a _hero_ and she should be _proud_ to call him husband. She scoffed at the memory, while Rumpelstiltskin bristled angrily, and explained that as a woman her opinion meant nothing to the men folk.

She continued then, jumping from her betrothed to the ogres attacking once again. She was the one who brought up the idea of calling the Dark One, how she had read stories (about the man she would soon call her husband) of people asking for deals for protection. Her father had turned puce at the suggestion and refused but as their new army failed, and more and more men came home torn and defeated, he had relented.

Rumpelstiltskin knew the story from there but not how she had felt when he asked her for his price. She was understandably shocked when he first asked, and while her father and _former_ fiancé fluttered about, her confusion turned to silent rejoicing. He was confused how, at that moment, she could feel anything other than horror. She explained ‘how could I not be happy? My people would be saved and free from fear. The ogres would no longer be a threat to my people and my Papa.’

He couldn't help nodding along with her, beginning to _somewhat_ understand. Then she said ‘selfishly, however, I would be choosing my own fate. I would no longer be marrying a brute of a man with wandering hands’ he snarled at that, ‘and I would be out from under my father's thumb.’

She ended up deep within his arms when she finished her story, he was clutching her to his chest, trying very hard not to kill her father for being _so bloody stupid_. Though, she had sensed his anger and calmed him with a kiss to his neck and a question.

‘Shall we take a bath, Rumpelstiltskin?’

**Author's Note:**

> Suuuuuper wordy, I know, but I wanted a little bit of Belle's back story.
> 
> (I'm also, for once, super happy with the ending!)
> 
> Thank you for reading x


End file.
